1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tricycle, and more particularly to a new tricycle that is lightweight and utilizes the weight of the rider to exert pressure on rack rods to drive the wheels of the tricycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles have a long history. Bicycles utilize two wheels that cooperate with a pedal unit, chains, and gears, and they can be steered by controlling the front wheel via the handlebars. Bicycles are however comparatively bulky and cannot be carried around. There has been developed a kind of collapsible bicycle that is only about half the size of ordinary bicycles. But such collapsible bicycle is still comparatively heavy to carry around. It is therefore desirable to provide a means of transportation which is light-weighted for carrying around and which is manually driven.